


A Little Too Over

by hanjaebidi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjaebidi/pseuds/hanjaebidi
Summary: If Baekhyun had fallen out of love, what would happen to Camille?They say love is all unicorns and rainbows. Guess they were wrong.





	A Little Too Over

_If the feeling is gone. . ._

 

Camille and Baekhyun are married; bounded by faith. Living the simplest yet, perfect life.  They were happy for as long as she could remember. They laughed even at the simplest thing. Cry, when they were both exhausted. They made love or do cuddles after such a stressful day at work. They watched drama together during free days, arguing about the scene and it was Baekhyun who will shut her up with a kiss.

 

Camille sure loved it; especially the man she was bounded to. She was so into the euphoria of lovingBaekhyun that she forgot the consequences that came along with it: that happiness won’t last long.

 

And it didn't.

 

They say love is all unicorns and rainbow. Guess they were wrong.

 

Its when the vibrant colors became gray then black that it blinds her. The laughters were dying, slowly leaving as silence resonates.  _‘Eerie, scary’,_  she thought. Until silence left, nowhere audible. Living only the sound of a heart ripping, breaking into tiny pieces. Like a shred of glass scattered everywhere.

 

It’s painful-awfully painful- that it kills her. It felt like lightning piercing through her heart.

 

Already numb?  _No._

 

Days passed by; Moon and sun replacing each other. Those days should have been enough for her heart to heal. Enough for her to get used of the terrible feeling and yet, the more she escapes, the more it dawns her. Break her. Kill her.

 

_Please don’t pretend that you still loved me. ._

 

Maybe it was Camille’s fault.

 

Maybe it was her that causes Baekhyun to lose the love he once had for her. Not that Baekhyun is not to be blamed but she thought it was her who started.

 

Though it’s the fact; she would sometimes found herself asking, wanting answers. Was it really that bad? Was it really annoying? Because she thinks it’s unfair. The result of her behavior towards him is unfair.

 

Baekhyun is cheating on her; she knew all along. Is it because she’s being too nosy? Is it because she’s being paranoid and jealous? Is it even wrong to feel those? Camille doesn’t know.

 

What she knew is that, she is Baekhyun’s wife. Not just in paper but also in  
the eyes of God and to those who were close to them and yet she doesn’t feel like one now.

 

Camille is not oblivious when everything that she feared came; crushing through the door of their love.

 

It was their anniversary when Baekhyun realized he had fallen out of love. He didn’t admit it. He tried to act normal, tried to keep the love but he failed. Until then, that Camille can no longer feel the sincerity in Baekhyun’s  _I love you’s_. That those were just a mere word said to comply with the promise they vowed.

 

_It was Camille’s fault._

 

“I’ll be home late. Don’t wait for me, okay?” Baekhyun said while fixing his tie, frowning when it won’t cooperate with him.

 

Camille would be laughing now but she can’t. It just doesn’t sound right. She wanted to stand, go in front of him and help him fix that navy striped necktie-which she had given to him on his last birthday-because that’s what wives do to their husband right? But just as when she was about to move her feet, grow a pair and help, an invisible force makes its way to block her.

 

Image of Baekhyun’s flings pop out.

 

There is sadness in her eyes but a  ~~bitter~~ smile was on her lips. “Ah, yeah! Okay.” Was all she said, warily listening to her own voice to make sure it doesn’t sound groggy or near to cracking.

 

Baekhyun hummed as answer, gingerly picking his suit case and walks through the door. He whirled the knob and without even sparing glances at her, he said  _‘I love you’_  and left.

 

Camille pursed another bitter smile, slowly letting the tears she was suppressing flow.

 

_I Love You._

 

_Sounds forceful._

 

If he didn’t mean it, can he keep it to himself? Or just throw those to someone else? Someone much better than a girl who is slowly turning into a living corpse. Because it hurts, it really does kill her.

 

_I can see it in your eyes. ._

 

_'Show me the same smile you once had in your beautiful lips'_

 Leaving would be the best option if Camille would consider it. But she can’t think of one. She was glued on her spot as she watched Baekhyun from afar. The want to just calm a bit and breathe a fresh air was long forgotten the moment her eyes set to Baekhyun; walking side by side with a lady which she soon found out to be Baekhyun’s first love.

 

They were holding each other’s hand; looking nothing but in love. As if it was only them in this world. He is happy, it’s written in his eyes. Those eyes that sparkled when it was set on her are now sparkling for someone else; someone not her.

 

“What happened to us Baekhyun?” she muttered under her breath. Hands fisted into a ball as she controlled the tears that were trying to escape.

 

_‘First love really never dies, huh?’_

 

_And it hurts to admit. ._

 

I Love You.

 

Those words once brought her to ecstasy but now it send her to a pit of darkness where there is sadness and loneliness.

 

She lifted her hands and stared at the band on her ring finger with a sad smile. From her dead shot eyes, it’s still beautiful. So shiny that even without light to illuminate it, it’s still conspicuous. The ring is a treasure holding too many memories of their  ~~almost~~ perfect love story. Too many that she lost count.

 

Camille remembered how she first met Baekhyun. At school, with his droopy eyes that turned into crescent when he smile and she love it. Maybe it was love at first sight. Baekhyun; Baekhyun in her dictionary is the definition of happiness. He was always laughing, keeps on smiling and he cracks stupid jokes a lot. And from then, Camille had fallen head over heels for him.

 

They became friends and that’s when her life turned into one hell of a roller coaster ride. Camille thought at that time that it was the best she ever had. Meeting Baekhyun and becoming friends with him. But, contrary to what she thought, the best gift the world had given her is when Baekhyun confessed to her.

 

_“I love you Camille. Can you be mine? I promise to let the love shine above us”_

 

She loved him. Yes, she does. With all of her heart because he is what he is. Well, that’s what she knew. She thinks she know what runs through his mind. In whatever way, it was just her mind messing with her.

 

Because there is nothing she know.

 

_I can tell the feeling is gone. ._

 

 

    _'See me, please?'_

 

She wanted to fight for him. Tell the world how much she loves him. Let everyone know that he is her everything. But the reason not to shout it is much stronger than her own reason to do it.

 

When Baekhyun looked at her, there’s no more love. No more spakles. Nothing more but guilt and she hate it. She hate herself even more because there is nothing she can do but to weep.

 

Nevertheless, she still want him, need him. So just this time, let the world allow her to have Baekhyun again. For one last time before she decides to succumb her feelings and let this relationship bury in the darkness.

 

“Baek” she called, almost a whisper; hesitant for calling him like that. Baekhyun turned to face her, dusting off the dirt on his jacket.

 

“What?” Camille flinched, petrified. His tone sounds irritated.

 

“I. . ugh. . Can you accompany me for today?”

“Err. But Camille, I promised to meet with my friends. You know that right?” That’s true. Baekhyun was invited by some of his friends from college for a party. That’s why he’s a bit hesitant. No. Maybe he just doesn’t want to do something with Camille today.

 

“I know. I’m  sorry! It’s just that. . today is my birthday and I just want to celebrate it with you. After all were-”

 

“Fine” Baekhyun stated, cutting off her words.

 

Camille smiled. Though it came out as a bitter one-which often happened lately- she can find a bit of it, the taste of happiness left deep down her. Of course she never wanted it; those kind of smile she’s sending Baekhyun. Those kind of smile because she wanted to give Baekhyun those smile with purity, smile so genuine, so sweet, so true, so honest, so many more it can only be a dream now; a mere fantasy. Thanks to Baekhyun being a dolt he never got to notice any of it.

 

She doesn’t know what runs through his mind right now and she wouldn’t care. No, she wouldn’t.

 

If Camille will be given a chance to wish for something today, it will only be for this day not to end because she’s falling deeper again. It’s like being broken and being repaired again; A vicious cycle where she’s falling over and over again that it almost scared her.

 

However, the fact that she’s happy is more than enough for her to end up grabbing it. Wishing the days after this will be like what it is now. Watching the sunset with their hands intertwined as they sat on the wooden bench at the lakeside. It was awkward when Camille initiated the contact but never did she regret it.

 

“Just like the old times,Baek” Camille said, eyes still set at the orange sky and a smile plastered on her lips. A long silence was followed. Baekhyun didn’t utter anything and Camille expected it. But, just like some old phrases, Camille should have expected for the worst.

 

“Yeah, just like the old times.”

 

_Lie._

 

When they got home, Baekhyun rushed to the bathroom and Camille flopped on their bed. The lunch at the restaurant they first dated was nice and the movie watching went well.

 

She had to admit it, the love; It never faltered, never will.

 

But all good things must come to an end and their relationship is not an exception.

 

Baekhyun went out of the bathroom after a few minutes. The guilt washed through him as he was welcomed with a sight of Camille sleeping peacefully. Camille is beautiful, there’s no doubt about that. So why did Baekhyun fell out of love? Only Baekhyun knows the answer for it.

 

He glanced at his watch. There is still an hour left before the party starts.

 

“I’m sorry Camille” he whispers, leaning closer to her “-for everything” he added as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair gently after.

 

Camille woke up with the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth, sounds like in a hurry. Soon she found Baekhyun responsible for it. Dressed with a new set of clothes, Camille knew already.  _’So he’s really attending the party?’_

 

Feeling someone was watching him, Baekhyun glanced at Camille and smiled when she rose up from bed.

 

“You’re awake! I’ll be going now. They’re really anticipating me to come, they even blowed my phone.” He explained, hurriedly putting his shoes.

 

“Is that so? Maybe they really want you to be there” she stated, fidgeting the hem of the blanket covering her thighs.  _But, do you really have to go? Can’t you stay?_

 

“You should really go. By the way, I really enjoyed this day”

 

“Welcome! It’s my duty to make you happy”  _And your duty is to love me also, to make me truly happy, to fulfill your vows._  Was all she wanted to add but bury it at the back of her mind. Nothing will change if she says that. Not one thing.

 

“I’ll be going now, bye!” he bid, leaving the door opened as he dashed out. Camille watched him slowly disappears on her sight.

 

“Goodbye Baekhyun”

 

 

     _'Love me back, please?'_

 

What is there without Baekhyun? Camille doesn’t know. So for hours of just sulking, thinking, she came to realized that she can’t live without Baekhyun by her side. A part of her really wanted to just stay and never leave him. Don’t lose the memories they had. Because leaving means forgetting and she can’t afford to forget him nor lose him. Albeit she had ideas of what could possibly occur if she will stay, she didn’t care if she will die from heartache. Needless to say, she never really cared. After all, she’s an award winning masochist.

 

Let’s just say, Camille just love Baekhyun so much that the idea of leaving him is hard.

 

_'You can't?'_

But, you know what they say about the least thing you can do become the best thing to do? Well, it only takes a sight of Baekhyun making out with a girl, outside their house, under the moonlight. They were torridly kissing each other. Lost in the pleasure, both fighting for dominance as they made their way inside the house up into the room and closed it hastily. Not even noticing Camille’s tiny presence at the door.

 

How Camille wished she didn’t open the door. How she wished she didn’t let her curiosity eat her. Really, curiosity kills the cat.

 

Soon, Camille found herself inside the bathroom beside their bedroom with a very thin wall dividing it. In her hands are a paper and a pen. And in her eyes is nothing but tears continuously streaming down her face.

 

She started writing with her hand shaking uncontrollably. The music playing in the background weren’t melodious. It isn’t mellifluent. Instead, the sound that reverberates is of nothing but moans and pleases. Sound of sloppy kisses and skin slapping against skin.

 

_It’s over._

 

_'Okay, I understand. But,'_

When Baekhyun woke up, a painful headache greeted him. It’s so painful, even the sun is not helping him. So instead of opening his eyes, he closed it again then, a feeling of someone nuzzling on his neck make his eyes wide open, jerking him off of the bed almost stumbling to the floor.

 

The girl that was sleeping beside him rose up, rubbing her eyes. Without further ado, Baekhyun quickly dragged her out of the room carrying her dress. He almost felt like a total jerk when he pushed her out and throw her things to her. The girl managed to get dressed and leave the house not forgetting to give Baekhyun (who was at the window, waiting for her departure) an awkward smile.

 

“Shit” he cursed, nervously exiting the room with only his boxers. This is his house. He fucked a random girl at his own house, goddamnit. He, at his own house, where his wife is. Good god, Baekhyun  is going crazy.

 

He searched for Camille; on the kitchen, on their little garden, on the bathroom and even at the back of their house but found none. It sounds stupid but he concluded that maybe Camille just went out to go shopping. But, as his eyes landed on their wedding picture a folded paper caught his attention and it scares the shit out of him.

 

_It will tell a different story._

 

For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he prayed. He prayed that Camille didn’t know anything. And when he opened the folded paper, Baekhyun knew he doesn’t deserve any kind of miracle.

 

_Baekhyun,_

 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to endure the pain. I’m too weak to fight for what was mine; to fight for you. I’m really sorry! I just can’t take it anymore. Everything, almost everything is breaking me Baek and I felt like dying. I don’t want to feel it; to die. But emotionally dying is much more painful than physical._

 

_Seeing you kissed someone not me is ripping my heart into pieces and it hurt so much when all I can hear right now is you worshipping her. Why Baek? Why do you have to drag her here? Do you really not care about me anymore? I know you are cheating on me and I know very well that you are aware of it, so why Baekhyun? Why do you keep on hurting me?_

 

_Why is it that the only person I love is the only one capable of killing me? What did I do in the first place to deserve this?_

 

_I wanted to hate you but that’s the least thing my heart can do. I can’t bring myself to loathe on you Baek because I love you. I love you so much it kills me and you don’t even give a single damn care._

 

_I wanted to stay right beside you Baek. I always dreamt of growing old with you but it seems impossible now. Thank you for hurting me because it made me realize how much you wanted to end this._

 

_And I’m doing it now. I’m letting you go. Sorry for halting you, for being a burden. Be free Baekhyun, be happy. You deserve it._

 

_I don’t know what will happen if I leave this house. I don’t know what lies ahead after this but you don’t have to worry. Not anymore. Don’t burden yourself about me anymore._

 

_Goodbye now Baekhyun. I love you and good bye._

 

 

_Camille._

 

 

Baekhyun is the most stupid person in the world, he knows it. 

 

_'Can you whisper it to me again. Like how you did it before?'_

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my aff account (@sujuELFsarang). Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Muah!


End file.
